


You're My Love My Happiness

by milkymoonseung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkymoonseung/pseuds/milkymoonseung
Summary: Mark comes home to the arms of his loved ones, and for him to hold his happiness in his arms
Relationships: Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	You're My Love My Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This is special for my baby, my love, my ray of light, Mei❤❤❤❤❤. Merry Christmas baby! I know this isn't much and idk if this is good enough for you, the author of The Lee Family, to read But i wanna give you something since you:( have given so much love and happiness to me:( i never wrote family fluff but i promise tried and i hope you like it! 

“Daddy’s home,” he says as he closes the door behind him, and he giggles when he hears a shrill and small foot running on the floor, and his whole demeanor lights up as he crouches down welcoming his son in a hug. He laughs and twirls him around, his son’s laughter echoes lighting up his spirit, all of his stress are thrown out of the windows the very second he gets his whole world in his arms. He never wants to stop but his son is growing bigger and he hasn’t been working out much lately because of work and his decaying body just has to remind him of it all so he kisses his son’s forehead and put him down, with a big smile settled on his face mirroring his son’s blinding sunshine smile. “How was your day, bub?”

“It’s good, daddy, Lele draw with Ji today,” Chenle says with so much enthusiasm, jumping a little on his little feet, it’s so contagious Mark feels energized seeing him, and holds his father’s pinky with his tiny hand, and tries to drag him to his room.

“Really? That’s so fun! What did you draw?” Mark asks as he lets his son drags him away.

Soon as they arrive in Chenle’s room, Chenle pushes his father to sit on his tea table and skips to take his sketchbook. Mark catches a glimpse of a fish tank he hasn’t seen before on top of Chenle’s drawer. But his attention shifts back to his son when Chenle climbs onto his lap and proudly shows a page filled with his adorable drawing, “Look, look! Lele draw daddy and dada!”

“You drew so well bub, we look so handsome,” Mark can’t help himself, kissing the top of Chenle’s head that makes Chenle turns his head and beams at him.

Chenle’s eyes are sparkling when he asks, “Daddy like it?”

“Daddy loves it bub,” Marks smiles and kisses Chenle’s cheek. “Thank you.”

“Lele, love,” Mark’s husband deep voice echoes in the room and they both turn into the source; the man is leaning on the doorframe with his hands crossed on his chest, looking at their son with a stern look, “you should let daddy wash up first when daddy gets home.”

“Daddy like Lele drawing, dada,” Chenle replies instead in a whine, “Wanna draw daddy again!”

“Lele, bub,” Mark kisses Chenle’s head again and Chenle looks back at him with teary eyes, his bottom lip jutted, “let daddy wash up first and then we will draw together, okay? You wait here and prepare the crayon. Daddy will be quick.”

“Promise?” Chenle asks with a pout.

“Daddy promises, bub,” Marks says smiling, patting Chenle’s head and smooths his hair.

“Yay! Okay, daddy,” his son cheers and jumps out of his lap and sprint to where his school supplies are, Mark smiles fondly watching him.

Then Mark turns his head to Jaemin who looks like he’s glaring watching them, but he knows better. Jaemin’s strong look melts when their eyes meet, breaking into a soft smile that spreads across his husband’s face too, and he makes grabby hands towards Mark; Mark’s heart swells, he feels giddy. He doesn’t know why every time still feels like the first time he sees Jaemin.

“You spoil him too much,” Jaemin says with a kiss on his cheek, when Mark approaches him, his hands looping around Mark’s neck.

But Mark unhooks Jaemin’s hands from him with slight blush tinting on his cheeks, that makes Jaemin’s pout disappears soon as it appears and replaced with endeared look, and he mutters, “I don’t wanna hear that from you, Lele’s everyday Santa. Anyway, really babe, a goldfish?”

“He’s my son, I’m gonna spoil him all I want,” Jaemin says cheekily, grinning widely. “If my son wants a goldfish then he’s gonna get a goldfish.”

Mark snorts, laughing, “And that doesn’t apply to me?”

“No, because I should be the one spoiling you both, handsome,” Jaemin says and kisses Mark’s nose, making him blush again.

“Dada, stop kissing,” Chenle’s whine rings startling his parents, stomping his little foot on the floor, and crossed his little hands on his chest just like Jaemin did earlier; making Mark flustered in embarrassment for getting caught by his own son, while Jaemin just chuckles beside him. “Let daddy wash up so daddy can draw with Lele!”

“Alright love, dada is sorry. Dada will not disturb daddy again, okay?” Jaemin says softly and Chenle beams, answering with an excited ‘okay’ and proceeds to set his drawing tools on the table. With a satisfied smile, Jaemin turns to Mark with his palm up, to which Mark immediately shrugs his suit off and hands it to him. He folds it and put it on his arm, and takes Mark by his arm out of Chenle’s bedroom to the bathroom.

“Lele is so spoiled we’re gonna get in trouble,” Mark sighs as they walk out of the room, but not without throwing his son another smile.

“But Lele behaves so well, don’t you see,” Jaemin replies, tone edging on a whine, “He is so quiet when you aren’t home and just so sweet. Renjun never complains about his behavior at school, he only ever compliments about how smart and talented he is, about how our little angel helps Jisung in this and that! How can I not want to spoil him! Let me give you a hint: I can’t.”

“Alright, dada, sorry I just,” Mark says, laughing; he can imagine Chenle sitting next to Jisung, Chenle’s friend since he started pre-school, as he helps him with their assignments. “I wish I could be there by his side more to see it all.”

Jaemin’s eyes soften and he kisses Mark’s cheek again, and Mark doesn’t pull away this time, staring back at him with gratefulness in his eyes, his hands circled around Jaemin’s waist. He pulls Mark closer in his arms and pats his head, staring softly into his eyes, speaking in his deep gentle tone that always manages to melt Mark’s heart, “Our baby is growing fast but I promise you won’t miss anything, honey. I’ll always keep you updated you’d wish I don’t own a phone or never knew the internet,” he laughs.

Mark’s heart aches, Jaemin’s love is limitless, beyond anything he could ever ask for, and he feels undeserving of receiving it, but he is glad all the same, that Jaemin agreed to marry him and never fails to give his immense love to their little family, to him. “I don’t say I love you enough, don’t I?”

“No, you suck at it,” Jaemin laughs, but then he adds, with his soft smile Mark loves the most, resting his forehead on Mark’s, “but it’s a part of you and I love all of you, and I know you love me so you don’t have to worry about it.”

Mark closes his eyes; the love in Jaemin’s eyes is so clear he can hardly believe it’s directed to him, “What did I do to deserve you.”

“We’re not having this conversation again,” Jaemin laughs, and Mark opens his eyes and finds mirth and love dancing in Jaemin’s beautiful eyes. “I love you and that’s that.”

Mark tilts his head and presses his lips onto Jaemin’s, “I love you so much.”

“I know,” Jaemin says back, smiling to the kiss. “You don’t have to say it to me. But you definitely should remind Lele every now and then. Children do need verbal explanations, you know, so they’d understand. And he needs to know you love him much as he does.”

“Okay, dada, I will,” Mark smiles and kisses Jaemin again. “I’d be lost without you.”

“Oh, you definitely will, alright,” Jaemin laughs to Mark’s lips, but Mark can’t even get annoyed, only staring lovingly. “But I need you much as you need me, so you’re stuck with me.”

“We just have to kinda deal with it now, don’t we,” Mark laughs and Jaemin laughs with him, and confirms with yet another kiss.

“Now go wash up, daddy, you promised our little angel you’ll be quick,” Jaemin chides with a wink as he pulls away from Mark.

“I got this feeling Lele is gonna develop your flirty habit,” Mark huffs, turning his head away to hide his blush, while unbuttoning his shirt.

“Oh, no, our little angel doesn’t even need to flirt if he wants to get someone’s heart,” Jaemin tilts his head, “his very existence would draw everyone in, trust me.”

“I wonder where he got that charm from,” Mark hums, staring at Jaemin right in the eyes.

Jaemin merely smirks, “I don’t know, don’t you ever look in the mirror?”

Marks flushes all over again, “Oh my God babe, I swear if you don’t stop-“

“If I don’t stop, we’re gonna have a crying child in another room and I’m pretty sure you’re too tired to take care of that,” Jaemin laughs and skips away to the door, leaving Mark gaping alone by the mirror, and by then, he winks again, “Hurry up, daddy.”

He comes back to Chenle’s room already dressed in comfortable clothes, only to halts in his step by the door because he sees Chenle dozing off on Jaemin’s lap on the bed, while Jaemin singing softly to him, caressing his hair ever gently, their figures illuminated by the blue lights from the cartoon show playing on tv in the background. His heart clenches, in a good way, and feels so full. He smiles and walks in, and he can’t contain himself, grinning widely when Jaemin turns to him and pats a space next to him.

He carefully climbs as not to make the bed moves too much and wake his son up, and settles next to Jaemin.

“Hi there,” Jaemin says when they’re next to each other, so close his breath fanning on Mark’s face, and Mark’s heart flips just like the first time they got close, and he should’ve been used to it by now since they’re married and all, but it still happens.

Mark giggles and greets back, “Hey.”

“Sorry I stole your date,” Jaemin says, looking down to their son. “He looked lonely.”

“Long as you make my date happy, I’m good,” Mark says, smiling.

“He missed you so much,” Jaemin hums, looking back into Mark’s eyes, his intense gaze steals away all of Mark’s words. “He’d wanted to show you his drawing ever since it was done.”

“Ah, I’m a bad dad,” Mark looks away, sheepish.

Jaemin tilts Mark’s head to look back at him by the chin, and smiles when their eyes meet, “No, daddy, you are hardworking, loving and caring dad, the best dad for Lele and dada.”

Mark is about to open his mouth to reply, but get cut by Chenle’s sleepy voice, “Dada, is daddy done?”

Chenle rubs his eyes with his balled fist and Mark coos at the sight, and takes Chenle’s hand off of his eyes gently, “Daddy is here, bub.”

Chenle perks up and squeals, “Daddy!”

Mark meets Chenle in the middle when he tries to move to his lap and embrace his son, peppering kisses to his face that makes Chenle’s giggle voice echoes in the room, “Thank you for waiting on daddy, bub. Daddy loves you.”

“Lele love daddy too,” replies Chenle happily and spreads his arms, “this much!”

“Oh my God, baby, that’s so much,” Mark gasps, and Chenle squeals happily, then he tackles Chenle in a hug they fall on the covers and playfully bites Chenle, the baby shrieks laughing. “Daddy is gonna eat all that love!”

“Daddy, tickles,” Chenle laughs but Mark doesn’t falter, changing into kissing all over his son.

Then Mark lies on his back pulling Chenle with him so he lies on top of him, “Daddy is full, Lele’s love is so yummy.”

Chenle giggles, repeating, “Daddy eats Lele love.”

Mark smiles fondly at his little ball of love and happiness, “Daddy is so happy, thank you little bub.”

“Lele is happy too, thanks to daddy,” Chenle says and curls on Mark’s chest, and Mark holds him tighter, only gladly.

Then Mark’s eyes land on Jaemin who has fond look on his face, lips curled into the softest smile watching them, and he smiles too, extending one arm to him, “Come here, dada.”

Chenle perks up and turns to Jaemin and follows Mark making grabby hands to Jaemin, “Dada, come here, please.”

Jaemin can’t stop the grin spreading across his face, “Just because Lele asks so nicely.” His eyes catch his husband rolling his eyes playfully at him, and he chuckles, spreading his arms pretending about to jump, rendering Mark to screech and pulls Chenle closer. “Here dada comes,” then he proceeds, jumping and lies beside them, causing his two loves bounces on the bed after him from his movement, laughing.

Mark wraps his hand, or tries to, around his most beloved people, lying on his side with Chenle in between, facing Jaemin. He didn’t know happiness was actually attainable for him, leave alone to grasp in his hands, but now here he is, holding his happiness in the most tangible forms with his own arms. It just comes out, but he means it when he says, “I love you two.”

Jaemin smiles ever tenderly, while Chenle laughs happily between them, Jaemin’s hands finds Mark’s with ease and he kisses his knuckles gently, making Mark blush yet again, “We love you too, daddy.” Then he shifts his gaze to Chenle, “Love, remember what daddy did with your love?” Chenle nods fervently answering positively, and then Jaemin turns his gaze back on Mark again; and to Mark’s horror, his eyes are gleaming with mischief, “We’re gonna eat daddy’s love.”

Mark can already feel the tickle on his skin, looking at Jaemin with plead in his eyes, “Dada, please no.”

But it’s too late, Chenle and Jaemin already sits up, with the latter grinning widely, only winking teasingly to him, “1, 2…”

And just like that, Mark is showered with kisses and tickles by his happiness, his desperate laughter filling the room, mixed with their family love wafting in the air, spreading warmth, filling their chests full to the brim. He came home tired and stressed, but his happiness are there to welcome and shower him true love he didn’t know existed, he’s forgotten what he stressed about; his mind and body only filled with love now. He may be laughing so hard he has tears in his eyes, but he pulls Chenle and Jaemin to his chest— that maybe isn’t broad enough to fit a grown man and a growing little boy, but he makes it work— and he kisses each of their foreheads tenderly. “Daddy loves you. Daddy loves you two so much.”

He closes his eyes he can’t see the love in his loves’ eyes, but it’s okay, he can feel them just fine anyway. And he can hear Chenle’s giggle mixed with Jaemin’s soft hum. And oh, he definitely can feel kisses on his both cheeks, soft and wet, that leave him giddy, his skin tingles sending endless waves of happiness to his heart and his whole body. “We love daddy too, so much.”

He opens his eyes and he’s met with tender loving gazes on him, and yeah, if he blushes all over from all of the love, it’s their own family’s business. He squeezes them in his arms, closes his eyes again and snuggles to his baby Chenle because he’s closer, and Chenle, of course, gladly wraps his tiny arms around him, before they can turn him into a puddle of mush. He can hear Jaemin’s chuckle watching him, and the heat increasing on his face, but he is too happy, too loved, to care nor to be embarrassed.

He’s starting to drift, Chenle’s small body warmth seeping into him, and Jaemin’s gentle caress on his arm and soft lull send him to sleep, but his Chenle, apparently, hasn’t sleepy yet, saying, “Daddy promise daddy will draw with Lele.”

His brows furrowed and he tries to swallow a groan, and still pretends to be sleeping, but his husband saves him, whispering, “Daddy is sleep, Lele. Let’s do it tomorrow.”

Chenle’s indignant ‘but’ was cut, and it’s quiet again. Mark is sure it’s Jaemin’s glare that silenced his son, and he feels bad about it, but today’s exhaustion catches up with him and he drifts off into slumber again. Only not without a smile drawn on his lips when he feels Chenle kisses and apologize to him in tiny voice.


End file.
